Unit Suggestions: Protectorate/Archive Denied
< Unit Suggestions: ProtectorateCategory:DeniedSuggestionsArchive Denied Effigy Secondary Description: The Effigy can leap into a vehicle like a Burst Drone. While it does not harm the vehicle, it can use it to hitch a ride or escape detection. Niche: Secondary for the Effigy The Effigy's secondary is to convert itself into instant funds. Entropy Nullifier Description: Using their vast amount of knowledge, the Protectorate finally realised that they could in fact reverse entropy, thus meaning that the Pure State wasn’t necessary at all. What the Entropy Nullifier effectively does is to reverse the effects of entropy in an area, allowing the Protectorate to keep the effects of entropy at bay for all eternity. A side effect of this device is that it also causes time to flow backward in the targeted area. Friendly units are brought back from death, enemy units and buildings are unmade entirely, and the whole area is restored to a state of non-equilibrium! Attack: Reverse Entropy! Affects entropy and time in the area, unmaking enemies and reviving friendlies from the dead. Niche: A way to beat entropy without having to turn the entire universe into an unchanging state. Kraken Secondary: Decomposer Missile (targeted) Description: Fires a missile which spreads nanites over target area. Units over these nanites are turned into rust when destroyed. Niche: Kraken Secondary The Kraken already has a secondary. Effigy Secondary Suggestion Description: The Effigy can disassemble itself, self-destructing in order to create a small patch of Rust. Niche: Effigy secondary. Rust spreading mechanic. Support Module Suggestions Exterminators: Nearby units gain Finishing Blow tag. Locust Gunship: Non-infantry killing Electrostatic ray, can only fire in short bursts. Evolution Chamber Erects a small building, aggresors that garrison the building can be sacrificed in order to turn them into better versions of themselves. I have no idea if something like this is codable. Sub units: -Aerogressor: Painted Crimson, these bots sport jetpacks, use a rapid fire weapon, and can take off and land on command. (secondary is naturally the switch between air and land) -Aquagressor: Cyan coloured, the aquagressors move more quickly at the bottom on the sea than on land, they use a shoulder mounted torpedo launcher. Secondary could be a underwater to land missile or something similarly extravagant. -Commander Aggressor: Orange. Project a field much like an alkonost or any AURA, that improves nearby aggressors depending on their equipped module. Secondary is the same as a commissar, maybe with a debuff on the enemy, AND drops module. -Stealthgressor: Pitch black, these units sport shotgun-like weapons and have natural stealth. Secondary could be similar to the mirage's secondary, just limited to infantry only (smaller radius as well) Why suggest this? Evolution seems so protectorate, and some of these aggressors could help the waves of "normal" aggressors. Galvanizer Description: A slow, expensive and unarmed vehicle, the Galvanizer's only role is to permanently deploy into a building and create a patch of rust. If the deployed Galvanizer is destroyed, the rust field disappears. Secondary: Deploy into rust field. Niche: Covers a possible gamebreaking oversight in the Protectorate build system. If the Rust acts like build radius (ie not covering higher or lower ground), and you can only build on Rust, that means the Protectorate as they are will never be able to build on ground up or down a ramp. This unit is designed to stop the Protectorate being forcibly boxed in on certain maps. Collector Description: Machine which drives over infantry, grinds them into mush and nanobots turn them into fundus. Possibly could work as collector (gather 'resources' and cash then in at 'smelter'), could attack like soviet grinder (but no paralysis) to gain fund\fill ore meter. Niche: resource Note: Alternatively could be used for syndicate. Very bad grammar and the Technic is for converting funds, so the unit niche is redundant. Zeeky Interplanetary Coordinator Description: Looks like a gunpowder bomb. Protectorate strategic artillery. Primary: Launches a miniature fusion bomb at target from a Martian cannon. Long range and kills everything it hits. Secondary: Gleeg Snag Zip: Destroys everything and wins the game. Niche: EVERYTHING. Breaker AA Battle Sub Description: A superheavy battle sub used to deal with air units. It can even deal with air units without being armed with a module by launching one of its allies at them (Which are conveniently stored inside it). Weapon(s): Based on module Secondary: MAN CANNON (Launches an allied unit at an air target to deal heavy Damage) Niche it fills: High Level Anti Air Sub This crosses the silly line Swarm Module Description: In a surviving unit, the swarm module may seem relatively useless. It gives the unit equipped with it damage less than that a conventional module would give it. However, when a burst module carrying unit dies, it releases Rippers; tiny drones with limited lifespans that do minor damage at melee range. The number of Rippers released depends on the strength of the unit; tanks release a swarm of Rippers, while infantry only release one or two. Niche it fills: Keeps swarm numbers high during a battle. It reminds them of an annoying mechanic from Starcraft, denied Crippler Description: A slow, heavily armoured support unit with a nasty surprise... Primary: EMP Cannon (launches EMP rounds; no splash effect; EMP lasts 5 seconds) Secondary: Crush Roll (packs up Crippler into ball; sends it rolling at high speeds to target destination; crushes infantry in the way; cannot fire in this mode Niche: Support for Anti-Vehicular Units (like the Effigy, helping it close in on its target) They don't like it. Effigy Secondary #2 Description: Switch modes between producing Rust and producing Effigies. Effigy Secondary Description: Causes the Effigy to split in half, creating two Effigies in their place. However, both only have 50% health (or 30%, depending on balance) Denied Critic Description: A small ground vehicle with a projector to a robotic arm. Low level support unit. Primary: Basilisk Projection. Just like the electrostatic ray except that this one has AOE. Secondary: Holographic Projections. The same as the PAWI Truck's secondary. Niche: Cheap support. No Kraken Secondary Description: The Kraken can periodically spray a nanite sludge on a target ship or base defence, reducing their sight range to virtually nothing and doing damage over time. Already done Disassembling Destruction Description: The Protectorate version of strategic artillery. It launches your units at the enemy, which also makes sure that it does not break the Protectorate playstyle because they have to salvage the remains or else they would lose resources rapidly. However, this structure will probably die in three conscript bullets. Primary: Units garrison the structure, and then the structure launches them at the enemy, doing damage. Secondary: Allows it to move. Niche: It provides the Protectorate with the options that other factions have, but again they have to salvage the remains or else they will lose resources rapidly, ensuring that they do not abuse it. Unit already does this Kodiak Aerial Interdictor Desc: A VTOL which looks like a B-2 with longer tail. Round, vertical vector jets between body and wings. High level air superiority. Primary: Sharp wings with thousands of tiny openings (for plasma projection). Melee attacks aerial units. Takes 45% less damage while attacking. Secondary: Drone sortie. Temporarily attack with four drones like Allies AC instead of dogfighting. Slightly reduced speed and loses melee attack but can use module-given weaponry against air targets. Niche: High level air superiority. Space Overrider Desc: A microwave transmitter surrounded by several upward facing cannons. Defensive Superweapon. It fires black gas (same as the Tripod) at a wide area. Also creates Rust on the target area. No Secondary Source of Income for EP (Credit goes to GriffinZ BTW) Could Technics serve as ore collectors (albeit inefficient ones) for the EP, with the Singularity Core as the depositing point? This would give the EP a nice trickle of resources apart from their standard resource gathering, which would be severely diminished if they lose a battle. Plus long lines of robots just looks epic. Alternatively, could the Rust "infect" ore nodes/ construct free refineries on refinery spots and supply the EP with a trickle of resources? :Obviously since the Ore node have a set exchange rate (the shovel thingy in the refinery takes time to scoop up the ore) they can never get ore faster then a collector, and it would require a train of lemmings (technics) just to get an equal income as a collector and refinery on the spot -if they even carried the same amount as a collector, which they don’t'. Denied, the Protectorate are recyclers Extinguisher Point Defender Armament: 7.62mm Miniguns (x2) (Mobile) 105mm cannons (x3) (Deployed) Secondary: Deploy/Undeploy Niche: High Tier Fall back line for the Protectorate (otherwise midgame to lategame, one battle lost could easily mean that the enemy would easily push down all the EP troops to their base as there is no fall back line. Can also be used to set up a contain after the Robot Wave tactic pushes them into a defensive position. (Otherwise you have to keep spamming robots to keep them at bay and risk running out of resources)) Description: The Extinguisher is a large vehicular unit that deploys into a turret. When on the move, it has sub-par armour (compared to non EP MBTs), and is armed with a pair of turret mounted miniguns for anti-harassment work. When deployed, it is well armoured and sports a trio of 105mm anti tank guns that will severely damage a MBT in a single volley. However, the Extinguisher is rather expensive and slow to fire, it also has a slow turret traverse rate and a minimum range, hence it requires significant EP support, also known as "fodder", to prevent enemies from closing into its "deadzone"/outmaneuvering it. It is also vulnerable to artillery and attacks from the air. The Protectorate don’t get turrets Tactical Processor Armament: None Secondary: Optimize Calculations/Prioritize Processes Niche: High Tier Support Description: The Tactical Processor is an infield supercomputer that optimizes the programs of Protectorate units around it. It can generate a passive buff field that increases the firing speed and damage of surrounding allied Protectorate units in a moderate area. The secondary allows the processor to focus its processing power and the processing power of lower priority units onto higher priority units. All low tier units inside the Tactical Processor's radius have their weapons shut down and movement speed significantly restricted. However, for each low tier unit shut down, high tier units in the area get a buff to their firing speed and damage. The Tactical Processor is amphibious. Seawolf Cruise Torpedo Armament: 200lb warhead Secondary: Leap Niche: Low Tier Anti Naval Suicide Unit Description: The seawolf is a long distance cruise torpedo that deals moderate damage to enemy ships. These units are best used with Aggravators, which help to cover them as they head for their targets. The Seawolf can leap out of water for a short distance, much like the Allied Dolphin, to avoid fire. It can leap onto land; however it will explode on impact, damaging everything in a small radius. Vulture Gunship Description: Circling above the battlefield like its namesake, the Vulture provides a cheaper, more flexible and mobile high tier ground attack aircraft than the Devastator. Primary: Triple anti-surface modular guns. Secondary: Scavenge; Toggles to releasing nanites that serve a similar function to the technic when they collect resources (scavenging husks & other such stuff)without the need to go all the way back to base, however at only X% of the cashback technics provide. Niche: High tier support aircraft, economic support. Scourge Cruise Missile Armament: 1x 30lb warhead Secondary: Last Stage Boosters Niche: Low Tier Aerial Suicide Vehicle Description: The Scourge is a one use cruise missile with a basic guidance system. It has a very small payload and deals mediocre, universal damage, unlike the Locust which deals AI damage. The Scourge can fire up its last stage boosters, which give it a temporary boost of speed for 3s, before promptly exploding in mid air. Reaper Guncarrier Armament: 5.56 Light Machine Gun (x2) Secondary: Turbospeed Niche: Low Tier Anti Infantry Vehicle Description: The Reaper is a low tier, dirt cheap anti-infantry vehicle. It is capable of dealing mediocre anti infantry damage and in large swarms can be a significant threat to infantry. In an emergency, the Reaper can suddenly increase its speed to dangerous levels, enabling it to charge in a single direction and run over infantry in the process. However, due to its nonexistent armour, the Reaper will destroy itself when it hits something it cannot crush (Tank, Building, Tesla Trooper, Cliff, etc.) Dominator Superiority Fighter Armament: 4x Fractal cannons Secondary: Hypersonic Sonic Pulse (slow down + disable weapons) Niche: High Tier Air Superiority aircraft Description: The Dominator is a high speed air superiority aircraft/interceptor. It is armed with 4x fractal cannons that do higher damage to close targets. In an even battle, the Dominator will be of the same strength as most other AS aircraft (The Dominator wins if the fight gets too close, the MiG wins when it can keep the Dominator at bay). It can also use a hypersonic sonic pulse which creates significant turbulence and forces enemy aircraft to slow down and disable their weapons for a short time, enabling the Dominator to close in for the kill. Breaker Support Artillery Description: The Breaker was designed to soften up lines that sheer numbers could not break through. It does so in three ways- First, when equipped with a module, it can clear garrisons(its attacks are weak though.); Second it is very good at suppressing infantry (With or without a module) and third, It can, with its secondary, reduce the attack rate of any defensive structure. Weapon(s): Flashbang cannon + Module Secondary: Impair Defence- reduces the attack rate of a targeted defensive structure by a small amount, but stacks Niche it fills: low level suppression unit Annihilator Assault Craft Armament: Rust Shells Secondary: Spread Rust (costs $) Niche: Aerial artillery (necessary when the enemy turtles and digs in with strong ground forces, turrets and ground artillery/artillery turrets) (AKA also known as the Coup De Grace as you usually only use this unit when you are leading and need to break that last, critical defensive line to win. And you don't want to wait for 30mins as you watch endless waves of your units die as you slowly wear down his defences) Description: The Annihilator Assault Craft is a slow moving aircraft that is capable of lobbing giant canisters filled with Rust at the enemy. The canisters are fired at high speeds, and will do significant damage against armoured targets (provided it hits) and extra damage against buildings. However, infantry are completely immune to its effects. The shells also leave some residue Rust behind, which will do even more damage to structures and place enemy units in debuff. The secondary ability of the AAC is to generate rust in a large area around itself. Do note that to generate the Rust nanites, the AAC has to draw from the stores of molecules, thus costing money to generate. The AAC takes about five to ten seconds to generate the rust, then it is free to move about as it wishes. The rust will disappear after about 1 to 2 minutes unless it is replenished by a Rust producing building. Do note, the AAC is rather fragile and cannot take significant beating. Protect it well. Gameplay Enhancement: Core Stabilizers In response to the EP changelist. Function: An expandable popcap. If too many EP units exist in the current battle, the Singularity Core starts to take slight amounts of damage that accelerates the more units over the cap you have. Each Stabilizer (to a maximum of 5) you construct increases the amount of units you can field safely, and the fifth Stabilizer allows you to field unlimited units, however this comes with a cost and requires all 4 Stabilizers. Purpose: This can limit the amount of units on the field without a fixed popcap, and provide a way for sneaky weaker players to regulate the EP armies by making surgical strikes. If possible, the more powerful units should take up more population room initially, but take up less with each additional Stabilizer you build. This would help control large unit populations early game without making them useless midgame and lategame. Module: Rust Launchers Description: A module that does little damage but spreads rust in whatever area it hits. It is notable for being suitable for long ranged attacks. Niche it fills: Artillery and spreads rust. Rust Enhancement The Rust itself damages any enemy building that it comes across during its expansion along the map. Niche it fills: Stops a 'put a bunch of turrets just outside the Protectorate base so they can't leave' strategy from being a game breaker. "Ability" Swarm: Causes the Infantry unit to leap at a nonflying, nonfloating unit and self-destruct. Didn't use format, undescriptive blurb. Phagocyte Swarm Description: These swarms of nanobots fly around the battlefield, searching for targets that they can... eat. Once a target is found, the Phagocyte Swarm will engulf the target and slowly eat away at it while recycling raw material from the engulfed unit to be used... by the Protectorate player. Weapon(s): Unarmed. Secondary: Phagocytosis! Engulfs an enemy unit and quite literally eats it slowly. Can be shot off (easily by anti-infantry weapons, hard by antitank weapons) or destroyed by repairing. This also gives small amounts of money to the player over time. The victim moves slower, fires slower and turns its turret slower (if any). If the Phagocyte Swarm takes damage, the engulfed vehicle takes half that amount of damage as well. Phagocyte Swarms cannot attack aircraft, and are not destroyed when the engulfed vehicle dies. Niche it fills: Debuffing + resource gathering. Can be a pretty big annoyance, used right. Denied, this is what the Protectorate resource system is Bio-Liberator Description: The Protectorate defensive super weapon, the Bio-liberator appears to be a pyramid made out of metal patchwork. When it goes active the top half of the structure folds out like a flower. This reveals a purple spear of nanomachines. When used on Protectorate units, it repairs them. On the enemy, it auto kills infantry, and converts their vehicles over to the Protectorate cause, for the nanomachines eliminated all life forms inside and replaced them with a simple AI. Thus they have been bio-liberated. Niche: To protect and bolster the Protectorate units which are the weakest in the game. Use it on enemy vehicles and hilarity ensues. Has the longest cool down time of any defensive weapon, doesn't work on aircraft or ships. The nanomachines can't survive at high altitudes and ships are just too damn big to be fully bio-liberated. Rave Drifter 00:17, 22 September 2010 (UTC) Denied, signed, and a superweapon, both against the rules Icon revision (Graphical) instead of showing its entire body, a large dimensional rift (which is like the black hole of the Scrin but larger and more colourful) is created that can be moved, which shows the Icon's monstrous tentacle-arms, mechanical eyes and some other parts. The ACTUAL size of these parts is the same (large as an airfield) as the conceptual Icon. This can solve the question why multiple EP armies in skirmish can simultaneously summon the Icon. The dimensional hole could (emphasis on could) also shoot fractal rifts for more graphical candy. Niche: Removes "Multiple Icon in Skirmish Issue" by showing parts from its body through a dimensional hole, making the Icon even more scary by suggesting a larger size. Now who said there was only one Icon? Besides that, that's a lore problem, not gameplay Avatar Description: Who said the icon was the ONLY cosmic horror? This horror floats above the battlefield, commanding Protectorate units from above. No one knows what this is; some suggest this is a new cosmic horror, others suggest a highly advanced protectorate airship, and others another 'form' of the Icon. What is certain is that this unit has bizarre effects on the minds, and especially dreams, of humans in the area. Primary: Horror, decays enemy units around it slowly. This is hampered by a slow speed and severe lack of range; a well micro'd conscript could conceivably avoid it long enough to cause a large dent in its health. Secondary: Machine Dreams. Makes a small group of infantry dream that they are aggressors for five seconds, attacking enemy units. This has a long cooldown timer, however. Niche: Assassination Target. As far as I know, the Protectorate still don't have one. If they do, feel free to delete this. Lack of range and speed means it needs escorts; The numbers of Protectorate units can let it close in to cause damage. Protectorate already have an assassination target. '' Phantom Rider Description: As the Core Mind Collective gathered data on humans, it came to the conclusion that one of its (the human race's) main fears as a whole was death. Attempting to exploit this it searched tirelessly for a way to utilize this. at some point it came across a reference to death riding a horse. The phantom rider was born. SPECS: is cloaked both while riding and walking. Weapon becomes melee on foot, a scythe that is made of compact nanites, strong enough to cut through tank armour. It’s "mount" is in fact part of its body, folds into it when it switches modes. Looks like Grim reaper on horseback. Weapon(s): Transforming Rifle/Scythe Secondary: Switch modes (between "Rider" and "Phantom" modes) Niche it fills: fast anti-infantry/ sturdy anti-vehicle ''No, this is dumb Destroyer Description: A medium sized droid. it has a very small shield generator (that can only really take one shot from a shotgun before it fails) to absorb some attacks. they operate in teams of 4. Armament: heavy machine guns x 2 (one on each arm) Secondary: Change locomotion (instead of walking, they roll up into a ball. they can knock over infantry while rolling but can't fire) niche: shock trooper (or as close as the EP can get to a shock trooper) Denied, this is the drone from Star Wars Comptroller Description: Hovering device that can mind-control X number of enemy vehicles, which follow it and are ordered by selecting and ordering the Comptroller. Armament: Takes over enemy vehicles. Secondary: Destroys all controlled vehicles, affecting nearby ground units with AoE damage. Niche: Mind Control Nooooooooo M.A.R.V Emotion Robot Description: a small robot designed to inflict an emotion onto the enemy (usually extreme depression) in order to stop them from firing or doing anything else. Either that, or they move and fire REAAAALLLLLY slowly. Armament: P.O.V Gun Secondary: Keel over (falls onto its side or back and complains loudly about anything and everything, affecting everyone caught in earshot.) Niche it fills: harassment, slowing down or stopping the enemy for a short time. No, just no. Beheader Description: Fast moving infantry robot designed to hunt fleeing infantry. Weapon: Staff, which incorporates a miniature gatling cannon Secondary: Nanite infection; a strike from the staff which causes vehicles to continuously take damage until health is reduced to 1 Niche it fills: works as a advanced high tier anti-infantry unit. Inspiration: appearance resembles 40k Necron pariah Collector Description: walker with a grinder on top and turrets Weapon(s): 5+ very light, universal damage, independently targeting turrets. comes with nanite swarm as standard. Secondary: relocate, quick recharge sells another unit for full cost Niche it fills: Front-line resource generator Tree of Life sample: a strange moving device that unpacks in a deleafed metal tree like structure prim: none sec: unpack/pack up: when deployed, it begins (slowly) destroying enemy units around it. Niche: special, area denial Ore Refinery Secondary: Stop generating income for a short time, instead repairing/healing at an advanced rate. Description: Instead of creating a separate facility for processing ore, along with a construct to transport it, the Protectorate instead build on top of the ore mines, filling them with refining nanobots and giving the mine an almost 'infected' look. Infected refineries do not give money in large chunks every few seconds like other factions, but instead give it at a steady trickle. The average output is still the same, however. Other factions cannot use an infected ore mine, but the Protectorate refinery infecting it is more fragile than other factions. I'm not sure if this is codable or not, but I just thought it'd be an interesting addition, and might help get across what the Protectorate plan to do with nanobots. See also The Undead in Warcraft 3, as they have the same sort of thing with their gold mines. They already have an idea of how to do the resource system Annihilator Weapons: Sonic Pulser Cannon Secondary: Activate Nanite Shielding/Activate Weapons Niche: Heavy Infantry Description: When it absolutely, definitely, ultimately must be destroyed, the EP send the Annihilators. These are not your cute little spammable Aggressors; less than 1000 of these advanced troopers have ever been built. These man-sized tripods move across the battlefield slowly and with deliberation, each Sonic Pulser capable of doing wave AoE (line AoE with spread, think shotgun pellets with penetration). Although weak against infantry, their cannons will knock them back. Tanks are simply shredded by the loud sonic booms. In a pinch, they can activate their nanite shield, which diverts nanites from the gun to a shield. Unlike the Tsunami tank, the tripod can remain in this state indefinitely. (Think Tesla Trooper with wave AoE and is weak vs infantry, this fits in the quality over quantity side of the EP) Sry for the horrible pun to CnC3 Denied, the Protectorate don’t have super-infantry Mass Description: much more bulky robot than usual for protectorate, has eyes. Double health and more units (10) for the same price as an aggressor but no weapons. Weapon(s): No weapon Secondary: Focus, long recharge time causes an infantry units head to pop. the more masses that target the unit the faster it happens. they cause it by glaring at the enemy. Niche it fills: Meat shield against base defences, forces enemies to micro when they really don't want to and a (aggressive) defence against commandos. Denied, the Aggressors are the “mass” of the Protectorate Collective Unconsciousness Description: Based on the swarm of nanites from the novel Prey, The Collective Unconsciousness devours anything in its path, stealing some of the hitpoints of the units it kills to heal itself. Its secondary allows it to act as a temporary outpost that buffs nearby Protectorate unit s with the ability to somehow evade enemy attacks, but at the cost of it being far more vulnerable to damage and itself still being affected by attacks. Armament: Itself Secondary: Condense/Uncondense (Buffs nearby units with the ability to evade attacks) Niche it fills: Assassination mode target Denied, the Protectorate already has an assassination target Super Aggressor Loosely based on: B2 Super Battle Droid from Star Wars. Description: The Aggressor times 2. twice the power, twice the armour, twice the cost (although that's not saying much) the number of robots is also reduced to 3 instead of 6. Armament: Wrist mounted machine gun Secondary: charge! (rapidly close the distance to the enemy) Niche it fills: the closest thing the EP have to a shock trooper Denied, just buy more aggressors The Smoke "I... dunno... what that was... But I know... I know... SHE was there. SHE was probably the unknown creator... laughing at us... laughing at how weak we were. I don't doubt the laughing a single bit." ''-A mentally disturbed Peacekeeper'' Description: A strange smoke-ish machine... Crushes vehicles nicely and beats up infantry disturbingly well, but not so good on structures. Needs to be supported by anti-aircraft units as well. Weapon(s): The Smoke. That's the best way to describe it. Secondary: And There Shall Be None: The Smoke reveals its true form, a machine that looks like a little girl with artificial wings, and The Smoke is turned into many bullets going in many directions. After going a few yards, it goes back to the girl and it looks like a shroud again. The bullets are deadly, as there's so many of them, going through cover and through armour. Niche it fills: Assassination Target Inspiration: Flandre Scarlet (Guess where she's from) and Smoggy from Lost. How it Fits: Haven't we all feared the smog in the 50's (laughs)? How about add a little bit more WTF value by putting in a machine that looks like a little girl, that laughs at her suffering enemy? And besides... What's 1950s-ish about T-X? AKA Venu--(Huh. That’s funny. The author was slain mysteriously, by someone who looks like him...) NOTE: The Smoke is not as uber-overpowered as the Icon, but is still overpowered. But slow, fortunately. ... no. Node Description: Large mech, almost (but not quite) like a Wolverine from C&C2. Weapons: Shoulder-mounted anti-surface gun. Other shoulder has an antenna that broadcasts a damage-buff aura. Secondary: Switches between "Command Mode" (Default, with the damage buff) and "Attack Mode". In Attack Mode, the antenna retracts and a second gun unfolds from the Node's back. Niche: Yes, it's an assassination target. I know you must be getting tired of these, but here it is. Note: Decoy Nodes can be built from the Foundry. These decoys only appear to emit the aura, and do very little damage themselves. Rejected, they’re getting tired of suggestions like these The Swarm Sample: light robot that counts as vehicle (like battlesuit), shocktrooper Prim: uses its head to deliver crippling headbutts to ground units Sec: rolls up into a ball, rolling into structures and units for siege damage (the more speed the more power) can roll from cliffs or onto cliffs Looks: Erm? How am I gonna describe this? the closest thing in existence are LEGO bohrok, and that's not a good promotional render............. Niche: a spammable shocktrooper and structure demolisher that doesn't have to blow up (seeker). Made to augment inf spam. Denied, too much of a suicide troop Unidentified Flying Object Description: Yes you got it. A UFO. And an actual one too, different from the Abduction disk. Instead of Abducting, it acts similar to the saucers in Mars Attacks with a giant fractal cannon that deploys out of the bottom Armament: Fractal cannon that deploys out of the bottom and swivels around to shoot at stuff Secondary: switch position (flips upside down to fire at air units) Niche it fills: Assassination mode target (or heavy air unit with a Cheese Factor of over 9000) Denied, doesn’t fit with the Protectorate’s image The Watcher Niche it fills: Assassination mode Target Weapons: grabs onto enemies near it with lots of tentacles and squashes them like a bug (it can grab and destroy anything up to an Apoc tank) Secondary: eye lasers (instant effect from its many eyes all over its body) Discription: similar to The Icon as to how it defies description. simplest terms for this: it's got a s*itload of eyes and tentacles all over its body. We have that already, if similar. Overmind Description: This absolute abomination looks sort of like a mechanical brain attached tentacles that allow it to crawl along the ground. To attack, it fires a nanocorrosion spray which damages foes over time. Its secondary turns all enemy infantry in a target area into Protectorate Minions. Weapon(s): Nanocorrosion spray (high initial damage, then low damage over time) Secondary: Plague (Turns infantry in the target area into Minions) Niche it fills: Protectorate Nightmare fuel + VIP for assassination Sub unit: Minion Description: Created by the Overmind's plague ability, Minions are melee units that are slightly superior to aggressors. They do a lot of damage, but have as much health as an auxiliary without the advantage of range. They also have a limited lifespan. Weapon(s): Melee Secondary: Detonate (what do you think?) Niche it fills: summoned cannon fodder unit The Protectorate are not like that. Infector Walker EDIT by unit author: This unit can be moved to any faction with some alterations depending on said faction. A walking computer virus. a large vehicle similar to a stag beetle, the Infector charges at another enemy vehicle and bites into it with its massive jaws. a few seconds later, the Infector lets go and runs off. after the Infector lets go, the target vehicle takes damage slowly. secondary ability is to charge towards the target vehicle as the Infector is quite slow. damage taking cannot be stopped, however the damage done per second is extreamly slow. Idea behind it: the Infector is designed to soften up the enemy before the main attack force rolls in. Denied, just isn’t that exciting Chunker Sample: a light tank capable of taking bites out of targets and ore mines, it works by pulling of a piece of tank/structure with its jaws and the carrying it quickly back to a protectorate refinery, on the way converting the metal into nanite sludge. it can also take bites out of ore mines and gems. sec: bite friendly unit designation: T3 harassment vehicle, spammable and lightly armoured, makes cash, ore leecher, takes small bites. (chew well hahaha) maker: please move your opinion to the discussion part mr yellow, otherwise it will get insta-denied because they think i signed it (they are strict) Denied, uncodable, though it has inspired a possible new resource system Nanite building transport (tier 3) A swarm of nanobots which can deconstruct 1 of your buildings, carry it in individual molecules to a new spot, and reconstruct it there (doesn't work with singularity core) prim=when a winged plane flies trough the cloud, it receives damage based on its current speed (think of volcanic ash), however, it will also damage the nanoswarm and the building carried. (not much fun being sucked in an engine) Denied, uncodable Leviathan Description: True to its name, the Leviathan is more like a monster than a capital ship. Indeed, when eyewitnesses first saw it they believed it was the very monster it was named after. Resembling that of an eel, it has four artillery guns with which to decimate land targets, however, these guns cannot fire upon close targets, limiting its use against naval units. But, it can submerge to take on naval threats with its array of torpedoes. While it gains stealth unless firing and a speed increase, it can only use its torpedoes underwater, meaning it's best to have naval support nearby. Weapon(s): Obliterator grade artillery guns (x4), Torpedo guns (turrets? Don’t know what exactly to call them) Secondary: Dive (becomes a "submarine") Niche it fills: Capital Ship/Offshore bombardment/Heavy Submarine Denied, the eradicator battlesub fills this niche Recycler Description: tiny squid-like Infantry unit designed to support protectorate resource gathering. Its main use is not combat, but bringing in cash. Weapon(s): Primary attack operates similarly to a terror drone, in that it leaps into enemy units and tears them apart from the inside. However, damage is miniscule compared to terror drone. If the enemy unit is destroyed without the Recycler being removed, then a portion of the unit's cost is given to the player (like the Cash Bounty) power. The unit is not destroyed when a unit it is attacking is destroyed. Secondary: The recycler explodes, spreading Nano-machines in a sizable radius. The explosion does no damage, but leaves salvage nanites which persist for a time, and will Recycle (Cash Bounty power) any unit (friend or foe), which dies in that area. Niche it fills: Gives the protectorate a unique and infantry based option for acquiring funds, as it is difficult for them to take and hold ore nodes. Observation Defence Walker Description: Appearing as a large bulky quad-walker, hidden inside a large "ball" is a new unique technology that can extensively replicate enemy weaponry on the fly, able to quickly copy designs using a scanner disguised as an eye. The main problem so far is that the walker must remain stationary for the weapon to be able to activate, with several seconds of loading time for the scanner to process weapon data, making this unit unable to adjust on the fly. Hidden inside the bulk also lies a unique code that allows the walker to use its own technology to disassemble itself in mid-battle, sending some of the resources used back to the Protectorate and denying the enemy the chance to steal the designs for the Creator Matrix. Weapon(S):The Scanner and the Creator Matrix Secondary: Emergency Defence Protocol Nice it fills: Mobile defence that can adapt to different enemies by copying weapondry. Elite Basically an amped up aggressor, it is designed to be effective against both ground and air targets. Armed with a sonic cannon (gun) for ground units. Secondary switches between ground and air attack (idk if Protectorate is armed with rockets or not). Dissect Tank Hunter Very light anti-tank. More fire power than the Reflex, but slower and more anti-armour specialized. Very cheap, on level with over Protectorate lights. Denied, a very light tank that’s more powerful than another light tank? Demolisher Tank Destroyer Superheavy anti-tank. Two heavy cannons line the side of this vehicle, facing forward. While that gives them unparalleled anti-vehicle firepower, it means they lack a turret. Not very effective against non-vehicles. ''Denied, The Triple Tank does this already Infestor Fighter Cost:$500 An air interceptor that has a small 7.62mm rotary cannon. Used in large swarms, it can take down enemy air craft of various sizes. Secondary fire causes it to launch nanites that act like terror drone infections, thus forcing the aircraft into repair docks. Although it has low health armour and damage, its speed allows it to outpace many fighter aircraft. Denied, the Protectorate has enough swarming air vehicles Ticker Micro drone swarms that explode on impact. Launched from a small car with multiple launchers. Secondary ability has the drones use an EMP bomb on buildings, the drone launcher has to wait after doing this before attacking again. George White This is a Seeker Swarm, denied (no name) This unit is in its original form a large mechanical bug with a sweeping AA laser. It is capable of splitting into 5 mini units that have the same weapon just weaker everything just faster ROF and increased mobility. These sub units once you select 5 are able to merge back into the original larger unit with increased Attack and Def. Quote: WAAAAAGGH?! Also, Protectorate aren't insectoid Oppressors Cost: 25 Tier: 1 Role: Slow-down support. Secondary: Burrow. (Pop up to ambush.) Description: These units have no ability to deal damage on their own, but they grab on to enemy vehicles, slowing them down like the Burst Drone. They hinder enemy movement to make it easier to flank/outmanoeuvre enemies. Unfortunately it is a lot like the Seeker Swarm- but it has a different role. Could also be implemented as a tweak to the Seeker Swarm to make it latch on and only explode when shot off. Hunter (Still can't think of a better name) ((revised Predator)) Elite infantry with two modes: First is ranged, can attack vehicles, buildings (and air craft at heroic). Vision is normal, but range is longer than vision (read on). Second mode, "Stalker" mode (either looks like in predator or turns into something like the Alien whichever can be done), makes the unit stealthed, uses its specially designed claws to instantly kill infantry, but it can only target infantry. Vision in pred. mode is doubled, emphasizing the need for these units to work in groups. Slayer Hive Drone Appearance: Basically the Canane from PSO with its eight Canadine. Their appearance is hard to describe, but it is like a three-pronged claw with a mechanical eye. Watch this from 3:55-4:45 or so to get an idea at what they are like: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT4KE4eGLuo (Without volume probably- sorry but it was the best clip of them that I could find.) Cost: 300 Tier: 1 Role: Air-based Anti-structure & stationary units/Ground-based Anti-vehicle slower. Secondary: Formation change (Air formation/ground formation) Description: This is nine units at once, actually- 1 leader, and 8 minions. You cannot control the minions save the lead drone- they always follow it on the ground and stay in a circle formation around it in the air. In the air, drones target whatever the leader targets with a targeting laser (more primitive than Spectrum?) that targets a specific point on the map in which the unit occupies and cannot follow the unit for 3 seconds and blasts the area with a (comparatively) powerful attack afterwards. (Lighting/sonic/satellite hit- whatever works) Think of its air attack like how an Athena's attack is stationary after targeting- but for this the targeting also cannot follow the target. On the ground, drones run around attacking random enemy vehicles with a melee-range EMP pulse, (you cannot control it) but instead of dealing damage every attack slows the vehicle down to 20% speed for 2/3 of a second. (Each minion drone attacks every 3.5 seconds.) However, once the leader is killed, all of the followers go to ground and initiate a self-destruct sequence that blows them up (damaging) in five seconds- during which they move at Infantryman speed to the nearest enemy vehicle. Killing them never causes them to explode for damage unless you crush them- so crushing is not a cost-effective way to deal with them. Killing all the minions makes the leader self-destruct: since it is useless without them. If you use a group of them in ground mode to support a group in air mode, you should be able to fight effectively vs vehicles. Not really special and difficult. Purger An utterly unique unit without comparison. This infantry does universal damage and the higher an enemy unit's veterancy level is, the more damage this unit will do to it and the less damage this unit will receive from it (about 2 or 3x both ways). Its secondary is a true double-edged sword, for it causes a target enemy unit to go up one veterancy level, making it exponentially more vulnerable to this unit in combat, but stronger against everything else. This unit's primary and secondary can affect both surface and airborne foes with equal ease, but is unable to attack structures at all. Pros: The only Protectorate (or any faction's) unit that can be effectively used in a direct assault against a wave of heroic or divine units; great for killing off high priority targets, such as commandos Cons: Expensive, don't expect to buy in bulk like other protectorate units; If this unit fails, you might as well quit, because you now probably have an army of heroics and divines marching towards your base; slow and short ranged-also frail (Weaker than a conscript), when not dealing with units of significant level; Snipers, they really don't like snipers Would be absolutely horrible to code and does not work vs Protectorate in mirror-matches. Motherboard Highly dangerous, this vehicle is all computer, armour, wheels and radar dishes. Primary fire allows it to shut down a single tank OR building OR ship from non-artillery range (base defences included). Secondary activates Master Computer Countermeasures (If the name sounds familiar it probably is) which negates all EMP/Paralysis whip/Stun/Etc. on friendly units in an area around it for 5 seconds. This unit is also laced with high voltage, allowing it to "squash" enemy infantry despite the fact that it is on wheels. Chameleon (I’m bad with names) Basically a super scout (possibly replace scout? infiltrator? or not) anyway. It is stealthed until it attacks, kinda looks like the Alien in Alien . Armed with blades comparable to a shinobi (meaning instant K.O. to infantry). Secondary fires a sonic blast which does good damage against vehicles, but it temporarily loses its stealth. Heroic undecided Effigy takes this niche. Also, this seems suspiciously like someone suggested this because someone suggested the predator Devourer Tank An anomaly within the protectorate army where troops and tanks alike are expected to be expendable, this unit at first glance appears to be more in line with the Talon due to its armour and expense. Its secondary allows it to "devour" infantry, greatly increasing the damage of its primary attack for each unit devoured (which without it could perceivably be laughed off by an aggressor without the bonus) for one shot. Based off of the Scrin devourer tank. Executioner A grotesque flying machine that swoops down on unsuspecting units and snatches them right off the ground. It then Eats its victim gaining health. The secondary is a medium long range Ink sprayer that blinds the selected unit eliminating its Line of sight. Ingestor cannon Out of all EP units looks most like a tank. Primary weapon sucks in aggressors like vacuum imploder then fires them at enemies for high damage and knock-back. Secondary fires a pulse which knocks friendly infantry far forward at blazing speeds. Primary works slowly so to keep sickles away would require about 3. This unit is mostly to prevent your entire army being crushed by one king oni. Sigma Drone (or Maverick Drone) A small drone that can convert enemy vehicles to your side. Secondary disguises it as a target unit, and its primary attack does not break its disguise. Ideally, it would attack with short range like a Cryocopter against only vehicles, but instead of being frozen in the end the vehicle would change sides. This may be difficult/impossible to code, though- so alternatively it could capture vehicles like an Engineer captures buildings with a bit more range and perhaps a longer capture time. The reference behind it should be obvious. Denied, there would be no reason to build any other unit Control Battery Seeing as the Protectorate are limited to a single large base, these batteries are needed to extend the area which the protectorate can build. It does, however consume a little power, but in exchange, it reduces the power required for nearby structures to run by 10% (This only applies to structures that are its next door neighbours and not its full build radius). This power requirement reduction does not apply to other Control Batteries (sorry, nice try). Rolling Wall Suicide infantry which are cheap, it has no weapons and secondary explodes. The explosion lingers just long enough that another protectorate infantry can enter the blast radius. Explosion hurts own troops as much as enemies and causes an explode on death effect for a second or two on protectorate infantry. My idea is place a build marker in enemy base and start a chain reaction making a moving wall of explosive death. Idea for module compatibility is for modules to determine nature of explosion; i.e. anti-tank or infantry of air.(Could probably start a chain reaction back to the thing that built them.) Ray Sub While examining the world and gathering information the core mind collective recorded footage of a manta ray attacking a group of crabs. The deadly efficiency gave them the idea to create this. A small sub that lurks on the sea floor, when a sub comes past the Ray flips over and attaches a beam of nanites to its target. The nanites slowly take apart the hapless sub (think m-harpoon crossed with leech beam). When threatened as its secondary it can eject a cloud of nanites to confound the attacker while it escapes. Low armour and a highly specialized use to counter a good weapon Denied, Kraken does all this already Buzzers The Scrin Buzzers return! Serves a similar function to the animal scouts of other factions, Buzzers cannot be stunned by any means and will be avoided by any animal scout save other Buzzers. They are extremely effective against infantry, clear garrisoned structures and detect disguised units. Their special ability is to permanently combine with any vehicle, increasing its armour and defending it against infantry. No, just no Perforator Light Tank A light laser armed tank, decent all purpose but always outclassed by specialized vehicles. Secondary ability overcharges its laser, dealing 70% of the tanks hp as damage, but 30% as splash against all units around it. Useful last-ditch defence. Denied, the Protectorate don't really defend. Plus, they've already got basic tanks. Destructor Tank A main battle tank for protectorate, comparable to guardian tank in terms of power. Its secondary ability overcharges its weapon, inflicting massive damage to a single target, but shuts down its weapon. Other option would be to use anti-tank modules. Denied, the Protectorate already have all their basic tanks. The Unknown Enemy Elite infantry designed specifically to support Venus but unfortunately cannot swim and avoids water. Can only be trained once Venus has been fielded and will shut down if she is destroyed. Uncrushable and resistant to most anti infantry and anti vehicle attacks, instead taking damage in a way similar to structures. Armed with fractal weapon. Generally slow, but secondary disguises it as an infantry using holographic imagers until discovered. Based off of the Terminators from the Terminator movies. Name is WIP. Denied, commandos don't need support. Defence Blaster Same health and damage as the aggressor but secondary deploys it giving all surrounding defence blasters a defensive bonus. The idea is to provide support for other infantry when trying to stop an opponent’s attack against your base and help stop early game rushes. The Protectorate aren't really there to defend. Their defence against an early game rush is a HARDER RUSH. Fright Cycle cheapest vehicle, two heavy machine-guns on a unicycle, extreme speed and when it attacks it circles enemy with its swivelling machine-guns, does light universal damage (no multipliers) for harassing enemy armour/scouting. Secondary dissolves unit into a small patch of super-nano-glue slowing unit speed but not turret. Denied, but the secondary is pretty cool. Might use that somewhere.